


The Story of Gay Jesus

by deadlymilkovich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Light Angst, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlymilkovich/pseuds/deadlymilkovich
Summary: Ian tells Mickey about “Gay Jesus”
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	The Story of Gay Jesus

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT PROOFREAD !! I’ll be fixing as many mistakes as I possibly can, so please comment if you find any so I can revamp the piece and make sure that you, the reader, have a better reading experience

Ian sat in his bed awkwardly, lanky legs pulled into his chest and his head buried into their crevice. The bedroom was dimly lit and quiet, Carl no where to be seen and Lip over at Brads house for the night. Debbie was with Sandy, Ian assumed, doing whatever Debbie and Sandy do together.

It wasn’t the silence that made him feel bad, wasn’t the loneliness that made his head ache and his body shiver.

It had been two years since his “Gay Jesus” stint, a stupid thing that was caused by his stupid bipolar. It had started a spark, a revolution, and it wasn’t bad per se, but he felt like he had hurt more than helped.

It was like when someone’s too friendly for too long, they start to become an itch in your side that you can’t scratch. Bad memories of mania and delusions were all he could remember sometimes, but every now and then the memories of the kids he helped, even the kids he saved, will flash by.

He was never sad about the good it cause, he was sad that it was because of his manic state and not his free-will.

A quiet knock ran through the rooms walls and Ian looked up, pulling the lamp light so he could see whoever was at the door.

Mickey’s dirty face smiled at him, grease stained hand waving to the redhead.

Ian smiled back, though it fell short when his thoughts wandered a second later. Mickey’s eyebrows drew in concern for his husband, and he left to wash his hand and face more, not worrying about his clothes as much due to his change before leaving the mechanics shop.

He tossed the dirty towel into a hamper before sitting in the middle of the bed by Ian’s feet. He pat Ian’s knee softly to get the younger man’s attention, which earned him a set of big puppy eyes and a squished face.

“You alright there fire crotch?”

The tone in his voice is quietly soft, joking, something only Ian gets to hear on good days. It makes Ian feel better, and he reaches out for Mickey’s hand, fiddling with his husbands fingers and tracing the tattoos on his knuckles.

“I don’t know, really. Bad memories keep coming up from when you were gone, stupid shit I did when I was off my meds that I should have done when I was stable.” He replies. Mickey’s emotions turn over to confusion, but he doesn’t press as Ian talks.

“I started going on a religious rant about how lgbt kids should be accepted in the eyes of the lord, and I believe that off my meds too, but I went overboard I think,” Ian sighs and looks away from Mickey, focusing on the other mans hand instead. “Started riots, kinda started a gay cult too, I blew up a van, which you already know about, and it seems like the more I think about it, the more shit comes up.”

“You did more than just blow up a van?” Mickey asks, quirking an eyebrow up before shaking it away.

“I did a hell of a lot more. It’s not that I didn’t do a lot more good, it’s just that... I wish I would have done it when I was okay. When I was mentally stable enough to do the right thing and not blow it up.”

“You do plenty of good things now, Ian. You work with the EMT squad again, you attend those weird brunch things for those gay kids still, you’re helping to raise Franny and you paid for a whole year of Liams schooling.” Mickey says in a matter-of-fact way, rubbing Ian’s hand back.

The words are comforting, to say the least. It still stings thinking about his disorder, and how it affected him on a day to day basis.

He moved away to lay on the bed, making room for Mickey as well. The shorter of the two curled up next to him, back pressed to his chest firmly. The weight comforted Ian more, and he wrapped his arms around Mickey’s torso, resting his head in the crook of the other mans neck.

They were quiet for a while, just laying together and dozing off in the process. Nothing but silence surrounded them, and Ian felt himself fully slipping into sleep when Mickey’s voice filled his ears, something sweet and tender being said that never entered their lives around others.

“I love you... and you’re okay now, Ian. You’re okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! If I’ve made any mistakes in my writing please notify me so I can change it
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated


End file.
